The Ascended
by Shway Norris
Summary: A story of how Gohan finally achives his true potential. R&R TY.
1. bio's

**THE ASCENDED**

**BY **_JOSEPH M. C. TROCOLLA_

Gohan through rigorous training and sparing as a child and countless battles throughout universe against its many evils has ascended to a new level of power. He has reached the legendary mystic super sayain, a level which has never been reached by any including goku. A level of power which is considerd to be unrivaled. This story is about how he came to reached this level. But first a little information on the main characters.

Goku Son is a full blooded sayian and the first one to reach super sayian. He is care free and eats constantly but when a fight ensues he becomes a focused and extraordinary fighter. He is goten and gohans father.

Gohan is a half breed, half human half sayian with enormous potential. Though he's not a true fighter in the sense that he doesn't look forward to battles he is an unstoppable force when angered. Gohan has always had a hidden power inside him that is awaken only when he becomes angry and it come in a short burst of power. If he where able to conchisely control this he could become a fighter of unparalleled caliber. But because he dislikes fighting and killing he try's to avoid battles and doesn't train half as much as he would other wise.

Goten is Gohans younger brother and is carefree like his father goku until battle. He is able to go super sayian at age five which is an extraordinary feat. Chi Chi does not push him to study like she did gohan but actually spars with him on her free time.

Chi Chi Son gohan and goten mother, is human and was a fighter in her own right when she was younger, but now she is a devoted house wife, and she is over protective of her children.

Krillen is a human that trained with goku when they were younger, he is always trying to keep up with the other z fighters but being human makes this extraordinarily difficult. He has come to be a very close friend of Gohans and was someone Gohan looked up to for a short while.

Trunks Briefs is also a half breed like gohan. When discussing Trunks one can easily become confused because he is both two and one character at the same time. So for the sake of saving you a headache i shall refer to future Trunks as just plain Trunks and the Trunks of our time line as Chibi Trunks. Trunks came from the future to warn the z fighters of two androids that would attack in 2 years and have killed all the z fighters in his time line but him (gohan was killed by them before he came back in time so don't argue with me.) and that goku would die before they even attacked from a viral heart disease he got on planet yardrat. He gives goku the antidote for the disease in our time line and parts for a while. He then returns to help them out against the androids but that will take far to long to go over so watch the show. On to chibi trunks, chibi trunks doesn't have the power future trunks has, for the simple fact he didn't live in an environment that demanded he become more powerful an an accelerated rate. He is able to become super sayian at an early age.

Prince Vegeta, a full blooded sayian like goku (or as he refers to him kakerot). Has an ego that's unbelievably large and his pride is easily hurt, which infuriates him and has caused him to go on a war path in the past but he has since learned to keep his anger in check for the most part. He is the second person from our time line to make it to super sayian. He is the father of Trunks.

Bulma Briefs is human like Chi Chi. Bulma is a genius like her father and strives to be the best at what she does. she is the first person goku has seen since his grandfather died and the first woman he ever sees. she is the inventor of the dragon radar the only device capable of tracking the dragonballs energy signature of the dragon balls. She is trunks mother.

Yamcha is a human warrior that trained with goku and krillen. his best friend is a floating shapshifting cat named puar. he favors physical moves to energy most of the time. his signature move is wolf fang fist.

Tienshinhan(Tein) is a human warrior charged with guarding the little prince Cautzu. he has the third eye of enlightenment and has some pretty powerful moves but they deplete his energy way to quickly for him to be a formidable fighter.

Chautzu is a tiny short little clown looking thing. i don't know how else to describe him. i don't know if he's human or not(the little freak). he has awesome telepathic abilities.

Master Roshi is a martial artist turtle hermit. He is over 400 years old(he drank from the fountain of youth). He invented the kamehameha wave which he teaches Goku, Krillen, and Yamcha. He is also the biggest pervert in db/z/gt history. That's about all there is to say about this dirty old man.

Piccolo is a Namekian. He is gohans mentor and some what of a second father. He was a great enemy of the z fighters a one point but has since turned from his evil ways and become a great asset in the never ending battles that plague our fighters. He taught gohan how to control his energy to the best of his ability. Gohan was the first friend he ever had and it is the main thing that turned him from his dark path.

Shway Al'Thor is an unknown entity. He and his partner will be the main cause of gohan going over the edge and leting go completely like in the Cell Games.

Mathias. Nothing is known of this character besides the fact that he is Shways right hand man.

That's all for the charcter bios. review or i wont post any chapters.


	2. Chapter 1 Revelations

**THE ASCENDED**

**BY **_JOSEPH M. C. TROCOLLA_

Gohan through rigorous training and sparing as a child and countless battles throughout universe against its many evils has ascended to a new level of power. He has reached the legendary mystic super sayain, a level which has never been reached by any including goku. A level of power which is considerd to be unrivaled. This story is about how he came to reached this level. But first a little information on the main characters.

Goku Son is a full blooded sayian and the first one to reach super sayian. He is care free and eats constantly but when a fight ensues he becomes a focused and extraordinary fighter. He is goten and gohans father.

Gohan is a half breed, half human half sayian with enormous potential. Though he's not a true fighter in the sense that he doesn't look forward to battles he is an unstoppable force when angered. Gohan has always had a hidden power inside him that is awaken only when he becomes angry and it come in a short burst of power. If he where able to conchisely control this he could become a fighter of unparalleled caliber. But because he dislikes fighting and killing he try's to avoid battles and doesn't train half as much as he would other wise.

Goten is Gohans younger brother and is carefree like his father goku until battle. He is able to go super sayian at age five which is an extraordinary feat. Chi Chi does not push him to study like she did gohan but actually spars with him on her free time.

Chi Chi Son gohan and goten mother, is human and was a fighter in her own right when she was younger, but now she is a devoted house wife, and she is over protective of her children.

Krillen is a human that trained with goku when they were younger, he is always trying to keep up with the other z fighters but being human makes this extraordinarily difficult. He has come to be a very close friend of Gohans and was someone Gohan looked up to for a short while.

Trunks Briefs is also a half breed like gohan. When discussing Trunks one can easily become confused because he is both two and one character at the same time. So for the sake of saving you a headache i shall refer to future Trunks as just plain Trunks and the Trunks of our time line as Chibi Trunks. Trunks came from the future to warn the z fighters of two androids that would attack in 2 years and have killed all the z fighters in his time line but him (gohan was killed by them before he came back in time so don't argue with me.) and that goku would die before they even attacked from a viral heart disease he got on planet yardrat. He gives goku the antidote for the disease in our time line and parts for a while. He then returns to help them out against the androids but that will take far to long to go over so watch the show. On to chibi trunks, chibi trunks doesn't have the power future trunks has, for the simple fact he didn't live in an environment that demanded he become more powerful an an accelerated rate. He is able to become super sayian at an early age.

Prince Vegeta, a full blooded sayian like goku (or as he refers to him kakerot). Has an ego that's unbelievably large and his pride is easily hurt, which infuriates him and has caused him to go on a war path in the past but he has since learned to keep his anger in check for the most part. He is the second person from our time line to make it to super sayian. He is the father of Trunks.

Bulma Briefs is human like Chi Chi. Bulma is a genius like her father and strives to be the best at what she does. she is the first person goku has seen since his grandfather died and the first woman he ever sees. she is the inventor of the dragon radar the only device capable of tracking the dragonballs energy signature of the dragon balls. She is trunks mother.

Yamcha is a human warrior that trained with goku and krillen. his best friend is a floating shapshifting cat named puar. he favors physical moves to energy most of the time. his signature move is wolf fang fist.

Tienshinhan(Tein) is a human warrior charged with guarding the little prince Cautzu. he has the third eye of enlightenment and has some pretty powerful moves but they deplete his energy way to quickly for him to be a formidable fighter.

Chautzu is a tiny short little clown looking thing. i don't know how else to describe him. i don't know if he's human or not(the little freak). he has awesome telepathic abilities.

Master Roshi is a martial artist turtle hermit. He is over 400 years old(he drank from the fountain of youth). He invented the kamehameha wave which he teaches Goku, Krillen, and Yamcha. He is also the biggest pervert in db/z/gt history. That's about all there is to say about this dirty old man.

Piccolo is a Namekian. He is gohans mentor and some what of a second father. He was a great enemy of the z fighters a one point but has since turned from his evil ways and become a great asset in the never ending battles that plague our fighters. He taught gohan how to control his energy to the best of his ability. Gohan was the first friend he ever had and it is the main thing that turned him from his dark path.

Shway Al'Thor is an unknown entity. He and his partner will be the main cause of gohan going over the edge and leting go completely like in the Cell Games.

Mathias. Nothing is known of this character besides the fact that he is Shways right hand man.

That's all for the charcter bios. review or i wont post any chapters.


	3. Chapter 2 Unaware and oblivious

**CHAPTER 1**

(6 months after the buu saga the Son household)

"Gohan you need to train your new mystic abilities your slacking is going to cost us greatly if another threat comes, we can't afford to have you put it off any longer!" Goku exclaimed. "Aww dad I couldn't even beat Buu with my mystic power up, besides you beat Buu with Vegeta's help and a Genki Dama . My fighting is just to sloppy now, and even if someone does attack it cant be any worse then Buu was so we can handle it no problem." "Now Gohan listen to your father, I may want you to become a scholar and not a fighter but that's no reason for our world to be left defenseless should your father and that awful man Vegeta fail." Said Chi Chi surprising both Goku and Gohan with her support of Gohan training. "Mom your on his side?" "What I can't support your training? Especially now that I know that you aren't going to turn out like one of Goku's ruffian friends." Said Chi Chi confidently "Mom mine and dads friends aren't ruffians or thugs… well maybe Vegeta but still, you cant expect us all to have a bright and shiny disposition."

Mean while in another dimension a dark lord of great power paces back and forth trying to think of what to do about the sayian threat that Gohan and his companions could pose to him and his empire should the lavender haired sayian of the future return Gohan's timeline with what he believes to be a time machine which is actually only half correct, it also transcends dimensions. The Supreme Kia Shin was sure to figure out what the cause for the gathering of dark energy in this area was and when he did he would implore that the lavender haired boy help, who will surely return to _the past_ for the Z Fighters assistance. And that would bring the greatest threat to his empire to ever exist to land right on his door step, and he would not allow it! "Mathias!" "Sire"? "Go to dimension 4 sector 3 and get rid of the young prince, his machine and inevitable mission to return to dimension 1 pose to great a threat to be ignored any longer." "Yes sire".

(In trunks' dimension 10 years have passed and he is currently training to reach ssj2)

_'I have to become stronger to protect the earth, I must be prepared'_ Trunks thinks to him self while doing some routine punching and kicking drills in 400x earths normal gravity. _'I must ascend I cant let anything like the androids happen again'_ "I must not FAIL AGAIN! HhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaayyYAAAAAAA! Trunks hair starts to get a little longer and stiffer his energy is straining his body and forcing it to compensate by growing larger. "NO! THIS IS NOT THE NEXT LEVEL. I.. must… push..FURTHER!" blinding light fills the chamber and when it dies down Trunks is completely drained and out of breath. "Damn… I still can't breach.. that last wall. Computer gravity normal now." "Trunks dinner is ready". Calls Bulma over an intercom to the GR. "Coming mother" responds Trunks

"Trunks dear you push yourself to hard. If you get hurt in their who will protect the earth if we are attacked while your healing?" worries Bulma. " Sorry mom, I just can't accept that Gohan could ascend as a child while here I am an adult and cant control which form I'm transforming into, I mean every time I try just end up getting all bulked up and slow like when I fought Cell. My power level is two-thirds what Gohan's was as an ascended super sayian was yet I haven't changed, why?" "I'm not sure honey but you can't expect to do everything Gohan did if half of what you say about his hidden power is true." "I guess your right I just feel incompetent, and unworthy of having the title of protector of the planet." "Now trunks don't you dare say that you did what nobody else could do when you beat those androids, what more can you expect from yourself?" Questions Bulma. " I expect to be able to do what a child did within a few months of achieving super sayian, I have been training since I first transformed and can still do no more then Goku did after only 3 years!" Screams Trunks. Bulma is shocked by this sudden out burst by Trunks. "I'm sorry mom I'm just so frustrated with myself I don't mean to take it out on you." "It's okay dear these things happen you father used to scream like that almost every two hours." After dinner Trunks headed out to the mountains to meditate and think about what he should do because if anyone like Cell ever came along again he would be screwed if he didn't ascend soon.

**_a/n Alright that's it for the first chapter read an review please I need all the constructive critisizim I can get at this point. By the way this is my first fanfic iv ever published so I need all the tips I can get. Peace an love, update speed will depend on wether im getting reviews or not, no reviews equals slow updates a few review equals pretty damn quick. Later._**


End file.
